


A Lecture, Overdue

by banbanabas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, assertive byleth, is that too much to ask, listen i just wanted them to have sex in the beagles' old classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Byleth finds out about Edelgard's schoolgirl crush, and she fulfills it, five years later.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 420





	A Lecture, Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta *clenches fist* write about edeleth banging in a classroom

"This is ridiculous," Edelgard says, crossing her arms as Byleth ushers her into the room. "We really don't have to do this. It was a joke--"

"I know," Byleth says. She closes the door, letting it click shut behind her, and she grins so wide that her teeth show. "It doesn't have to be a joke."

Edelgard feels her cheeks heat up. It's almost surreal to be back in her former classroom with her former professor, who is now her lover, who is now aware of Edelgard's old crush because Edelgard can't stop running her mouth when they're kissing. Byleth just has that effect on her. She always has. (And now Byleth  _ knows it _ .)

"So," Byleth says, stepping toward the mahogany desk at the front of the classroom. She shoots Edelgard a coy look as she passes her. "Tell me. What exactly would you think about doing in here, with me?"

Too many things, she wants to say. Scandalous things. The mere memory of how she used to sit just a few paces away, fighting off her imagination so she could focus on the lecture... Her skin prickles from embarrassment, or maybe, now, from… anticipation? "You really want to know?"

Byleth casts a Fire spell to several candles throughout the room. The light flickers all around them, casting shadows on their faces, and it almost disguises the hungry look on Byleth’s face. "I want everything."

Edelgard shudders. And then she laughs despite the mood Byleth is trying to set, and Byleth snickers too and sweeps over to where Edelgard stands, frozen. "Come on," Byleth says. She takes Edelgard by the hand, and she leads her to the seat Edelgard would occupy nearly every class day. "Just tell me what you used to think about."

Edelgard takes a deep breath and sits, swings her legs over the bench with Byleth standing behind her. "Very well," she says. "I used to... when you would stand behind me, like this... when you told me I was doing a good job…"

"Mm-hm," Byleth says, running her fingers through Edelgard's hair.

"You used to be very generous with praise, you know."

"And that turned you on?"

Edelgard squints at the desk and huffs a sigh. "Perhaps a little."

"Perhaps a  _ lot _ . You still like it," Byleth says, and her fingers trail down to her neck, and suddenly Byleth's voice is right in her ear. "I love it when you're a good girl for me."

In an instant, Edelgard feels her heartbeat quicken, and her blush extends from her cheeks to her chest to the tips of her ears. "Byleth..."

"Call me 'Professor'," Byleth says firmly. "I think you'll like that." One of her hands ghosts down Edelgard's side, fiddling with the edge of her nightshirt.

"You are being," Edelgard begins, but she falters when Byleth moves her hand up her shirt, over her belly, brushing along the underside of her breast. "You are being very assertive."

Byleth hums a noise in her ear, and she feels that hand close over her breast and squeeze, and Edelgard gasps. "Is that what you want? Or I guess, what you wanted? Me being assertive?" Byleth asks.

"Y-yes," Edelgard chokes out. She gathers her courage and adds, "Yes, Professor."

She swears she can feel Byleth grin against her cheek. "Good girl," she mutters, and suddenly she has two fingers around Edelgard’s nipple, and she rolls it, and Edelgard pitches forward with a moan.

"You're so sensitive," Byleth says. She hikes a knee up on the bench next to Edelgard, and with her free hand, she tangles her fingers in the hair at the back of her head, tugs gently to tilt her face up. Edelgard glances upward to find Byleth looking down at her, possessive, smug. "How does it feel, Edelgard?"

Edelgard bites back a second moan when Byleth's fingers draw circles over the peak of her breast, just roughly enough to send a thrill to her core. "Wonderful," Edelgard says in a whisper, and Byleth leans down to kiss her. Between the heat of her mouth and the fingers in her hair and the hand now moving to graze her other breast, Edelgard can't help but tremble, grinding her hips against nothing because she  _ needs _ friction.

Byleth definitely notices her moving, though. She pulls away to watch her, and Edelgard is sure she looks a mess. "Do you want me to get you off, now?" Byleth asks. She's teasing her. She must be.

But Edelgard  _ does _ want to get off, immediately, so she forgoes her embarrassment and says exactly what she's thinking: "I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me.” She pauses. “Professor."

The shock on Byleth's face is priceless. She stares at her, jaw dropped, wide-eyed, fingers stilled. And then her cheeky grin returns. "Then let's get you to my desk," Byleth says, and Edelgard smiles back.

It's not exactly what Edelgard envisioned, since it's nighttime and they're in sleepwear and they're both giggling about how silly this is… but it’s somehow better. This isn’t just a fling with a teacher, a secret to keep, a moment to hold onto that would ever be repeated. This is Byleth, treating her - Byleth, who loves her and who she loves back. And when Byleth presses her chest-down onto the wooden surface and tugs her smallclothes away, Edelgard doesn't care whether it fits that old fantasy. All she cares about is the way Byleth leans over her, glides her fingers across her center, and says, "My love, you're already so wet for me."

Edelgard whines, spreading her legs a little more. "I am." It seems that's all the encouragement Byleth needs. Edelgard feels two fingers slide in from behind, and she feels herself clench around them, and she doesn't bother resisting the moan she lets out.

Byleth fucks her nice and slow, whispering praises in her ear that make her groan and buck her hips. They've done this before, but not in  _ this _ room, on  _ this _ desk, and that makes all the difference. She feels like she's catching fire wherever Byleth touches her. She wants more. "Faster, Professor," she says, and she isn't surprised at how needy her voice sounds.

But then Byleth removes her fingers, making Edelgard gasp. "Turn over," she commands. And then she's flipped, with her back on the desk, and she sees Byleth staring at her, ravenous. "I want to see your face with you come."

Edelgard moans as her fingers return. Byleth speeds up, goes harder, hard enough that Edelgard has to grab at the edge of the desk to keep steady. Byleth leans over her again, and now her palm brushes against her with every thrust. "Don't stop, please, please," Edelgard begs her, breathless.

Byleth presses her fingers upward in just the right spot, and she moves a little more shallowly to keep them there. "I can feel you getting tighter," Byleth mutters.

Edelgard nods, her brows scrunched up because she can feel the pressure building, making her legs shake and her fingers tremble. She just needs a little more, a little... "Please, Professor, I'm so close--"

Byleth stares her in the eye, her fingers pumping unfalteringly into her. "Then come for me, Edelgard," she commands.

That's all it takes. She shakes apart, moaning, gasping her name, rolling her hips with Byleth's continued movements. She arches her back and feels her head press against the wood, and she remembers  _ where she is _ , groans and comes a second time.

When she's finally done, Byleth giggles and kisses her, a satisfied smirk on her lips. "You liked that, huh?" Byleth asks.

Edelgard laughs with her and sighs. "I believe you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Uh-huh. Maybe you should call me 'Professor' more."

"Mm," Edelgard hums. She wraps her arms around Byleth. "Maybe I should. Thanks for indulging me."

"Of course, El," Byleth replies, kissing a line down her shoulder.

Edelgard runs her nails along Byleth's back. She says, pointedly, "But I don't think we're done here."

Byleth pulls back to look at her. "Oh?"

Edelgard gives her a salacious look. "You haven't gotten off yet, and I had a separate fantasy about eating you out while you sat at your desk..."

At that, Byleth's cheeks go red, but she grins all the same. "Do tell."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @sporeprise on twitter if you want to experience more horny edeleths


End file.
